


Then and Now

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Episode Related, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts from the start and the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then...............  


| 

Now.................  
  
  
---|---  
  
Head pounding even though being cradled in my hands, musty smell of smoke all pervasive, chaos swirling as whiskey fuelled coppers move aimlessly, purposefully, confusingly in this gritty grimy room.   


| 

Head swimming while I gaze off into space, sterile official cleanliness claustrophobic, blank orderliness pervades as the bureaucratic coppers around the table deliberate, drone, dispute and then address me and looking at the cut on my finger there is nothing there.  
  
  
Need to clear this from my mind, see clearly. Moving from the enclosed team room I head up the stairs moving faster, two steps at a time, frantically bursting through the door to the roof and clear skies.  


| 

Need to clear this from my mind, see clearly. Moving from the enclosed team room I head up the stairs moving faster, two steps at a time, frantically bursting through the door to the roof and clear skies.  
  
There is no way this can be real……….no way, no……….can’t be real……….must be a dream/hallucination, anything but real.  


| 

This is real, must keep saying that, must keep that……….but……….but it doesn’t feel it………. doesn’t feel anything so how can it be real.  
  
That’s enough!  


| 

That’s enough!  
  
  
Need to……….

Can’t ……….

Must break away from here……….break through……….escape  


| 

Promises made……….

Necessity……….

Must go back……….break away from here……….be free  
  
Decision made.  


| 

Decision made.  
  
  
So I move closer to the edge and balance taking a final look around and then Annie is there soothing, calming, persuasive and concretely there. I move back.  


| 

So I look around choice made, sunlight on my face taking a final look around and smiling I run forward, rapidly, defiantly, definitely towards the edge. I jump and go back.  
  
  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/vicfarmer/pic/00004kfa/)   


| 

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/vicfarmer/pic/00005d7r/)   



End file.
